The Morning After
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: Finally, Kotoko and Naoki get to spend time together on their honeymoon. What you will be reading about is the morning after they, you know, tried to make babies. And Kotoko remembers nothing about the night before.


Kotoko's eyes slowly opened. The sunlight blinded her eyes. She rolled over to her side and searched for a pillow to cover her face. _Where was it?_ She extended her hand to reach a pillow. _Why does the bed feel so hard? _She thought.

She sat up and looked around the room. Where was her favorite pillow? She rubbed her eyes and yawned. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't home.

Kotoko panicked. Where was she? What was she doing here? And why was she naked?

NAKED?

She clapped her hands onto her lips and suppressed a scream.

She had nothing but silky sheets wrapped around her body. She took a peek inside the blanket to check if she really was unclothed or was it just her imagination.

Yes, she was naked.

_What happened last night?_ She bit her lip. _Oh god, I remember nothing._

And just then, she heard a groan coming from her side. Kotoko turned her head hesitantly, her left eye closed while the other one open, only to learn the shocking truth: She wasn't alone.

And there, a man with a handsome face and god-like body was lying on the same bed with her. This divine man had grey dissheveled hair, a beautiful nose and soft looking lips. He was the most unreachable being Kotoko ever knew. And now he was together with her, sleeping peacefully like an angel sent by the heavens.

Kotoko poked his bare back with her index finger a few times. He muttered something very soft that Kotoko had to lean closer. He stopped talking and Kotoko went back to prodding him. Finally he was annoyed. He sat up and scratched his hair, making it messier than ever. "What do you want?" Naoki asked her dozily.

Kotoko stared at him in horror. "I-Irie-kun?"

Naoki stared back at her with an expressionless face. There was a long silence between them. Kotoko looked away, trying to rack her brain and recall what happened the night before, but to no avail.

Naoki watched her as she stared blankly at him. Not once did Kotoko fail to amuse him. Smiling, Naoki greeted her good morning.

Kotoko glanced at him. How could he be so calm? And what did he just say? _Good morning? _Was she just going nuts or did he really—

And that was when it hit her.

"Irie-kun!" She gasped. _Today's the last day of our honeymoon!_

Kotoko blinked a few times. Naoki watched her as she scrambled to get up from the bed and quickly pick up her clothes on the floor. Her dress, shoes, accessories, bra and panty were all scattered on the floor, as well as Naoki's clothes. Kotoko accidentally stepped on the blanket and tripped, her face hitting the floor first.

"Hey," Naoki got up too and bent over to her. "Are you okay?"

Kotoko grabbed his hand and stood up. Her left hand was on her chest, holding the huge blanket that cover her body. She was embarrassed. Why did she had to wake up in this situation?

Naoki was wondering why his wife was acting weirdly. He cupped her chin with his hand to lift her face and studied it. Kotoko's cheeks were turning red. He couldn't help but stiffle a laugh.

"Why—why are you laughing?" Kotoko asked, her lips pouting. This made Naoki laugh harder that he had to cover his mouth with a hand to be able to face her straight. Kotoko's eyebrows met. She couldn't believe this.

"I'm sorry," Naoki apologized, but he was still laughing. Kotoko sat on the bed and looked away. She was mad.

"You were so drunk last night." Naoki went on as he finally managed to control himself. "You finished two wine bottles by yourself, so I had to carry you all the way from the restaurant up to here." He explained.

Kotoko gulped. No wonder her head was aching.

"So that means..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes met her husband's. "We...finally... did..._it?_" Kotoko's heart was beating so fast it would explode. _No way,_ she said to herself.

And to her surprise, Naoki nodded. "Yeah."

And there was this awkward silence again. It was her first time. With her husband, on top of that. She must be the most stupid person on earth. How come she forgot about last night?

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Naoki asked her, sitting on the bed. Kotoko slowly shook her head.

"Oh, I see." Naoki sighed. "Then we shall do it again."

Kotoko froze. What did he just say?

Naoki grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He leaned closer to her and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Kotoko."

Kotoko's heart melted. She was dying to hear those words again. She flung her arms to him and whispered on his ear. "Say it one more time."

"I love you, Kotoko." Naoki repeated, but now with much more passion. He put her in a tight embrace and continually professed his undying love. "I love you, Kotoko."

"One more time," Kotoko whispered softly in his ear with her eyes closed. "Say it one more time."

"I love you, Kotoko."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I love you too, Irie-kun."

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Naoki?" Naoki laughed once more. "Plus, you have to get used to being called Irie Kotoko."

"Irie Kotoko," She repeated after him. "Irie Kotoko."She chuckled in delight.

Naoki pulled away from her. "Before we head back to Japan, I'm going to make sure you're the happiest woman on earth." He stroke her face with his hand.

She couldn't believe her ears. The cold blooded Irie Naoki was being romantic. This other side of him was very...astonishing.

_If this were a dream, Kami, don't wake me up._

"Wanna make some babies?" He grinned at her.

"Wha—" But even before Kotoko could finish her sentence, his lips crashed against hers. Naoki pulled the blanket away from her body and used it to cover the both of them instead as they lay down on the bed.

Well, you know what happened next.


End file.
